Darah Terbuang
by RyuLycos
Summary: meski waktu berlalu mereka terlahir untuk bertemu kembali, memenuhi janji yang belum terselesaikan. ingatan dari masa lalu sasuke begitu menyakitkannya
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Hujan deras seorang pria berbaju ninja sedang berlari nafasnya terenggah-enggah,darah segar mengalir dari beberapa luka sobek dikulitnya yang sepucat pualam

Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah kunai dan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah bungkusan

Bungkusan yang ia bawa dan ia jaga dengan sepenuh jiwa,dalam bungkusan itu tertidur seorang bayi mungil

Dia bertekat akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi anak ini, Naruto Hatake

"Naru-chan"

"Papa tak akan membiarkan para anbu itu mengambil dirimu"

Five year later

Di pintu gerbang sebuah taman kanak-kanak

"Huwee….!"

Seorang anak kecil berambut kuning menangis,dia berlari sambil berusaha menghapus air birunya yanga sembab,dia berlari ke arah seorang pria muda berambut silver

"Papa!,Sasuke jahat"

Pria muda itu hanya tersenyum simpul, diambilnya sebuah saputangan dari dalam saku celana untuk menghapus air matanya

"Papa kenapa hanya tersenyum? "

Anak berambut kuning itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan

"Memang apa yang Sasuke-san lakukan?"

"Dia bilang naru bukan anak kandung papa,dia bilang aku ngak mirip sama papa"

"Huwaaa..."

Tangis Naruto pecah

"Cup cup,jangan nangis,Naruto benar-benar anak papa tapi Naruto mirip mama"

"Lalu mama dimana,kenapa mama tak pernah menjenguk naru?apa naru nakal,jadi mama gak mau liat naru"

Kakashi hanya mengeleng

"Nanti papa ceritain soal mama,naru mau gak papa gendong pulang?"

"Mau.o ia kok papa udah pulang,biasanya papa pulang malam,papa gak di pecat dari kepolisian kan?"

Kakashi hanya tertawa

Sejak melarikan diri dari konoha Kakashi memulai kehidupan baru, dengan keahliannya sebagai mantan Shinobi dia masuk ke kepolisian, sekarang ia menempati kedudukan yang cukup bagus di kepoliasian

10 year latter

Upacara penerimaan murid baru

Para murid datang bersama para orang tua mereka,terlihat ibu-ibu sedang merapikan setelan jas putranya yang jelas-jelas sudah rapi,si anak memasang muka kesal berusaha melepaskan diri dari perhatian ibunya yang telalu berlebihan. Dari perkataan ibu tadi naruto tahu anak itu bernama Kiba

"Eh Naruto, gua cari kemana-mana juga eh lo malah liatin tante-tante, buset gak nyangka gue lo suka yang begituan"

Ciatt...!plak!bruk!

Sebuah tendangan manis berhasil mendarat dengan sukses di muka Shikamaru

"Aw parah lo. kenapa pake nendang lebay mentang-mentang ahli bela diri"

"Ups, gomenasai. Khilah gue shika-kun"

Naruto pasang muka innocence,shikamaru langsung luluh melihat wajah manis itu

"Yah sudahlah"

"Ngomong-ngomong Papamu kemana"

"Dia bilang mungkin sedikit terlambat,ada rapat yang tak bisa di tunda"

"Sejak jadi kepala polisi papa sibuk,aku juga masuk sekolah asrama ini karena rayuan papa. katanya biar keurus dan belajar mandiri"

"Astaga si Uchiha menyebalkan juga masuk sekolah ini"

Naruto benar-benar kaget melihan seorang anak laki-laki tampan beragaya rada emo berjalan angkuh dengan kroni-kroniya Karin Juugo dan Suigetsu. Dia menatap sinis ke arah naruto dan shikamaru

"Huh menyebalkan"

Keluh naruto

Pantaslah seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti Swordwing Academi yang terkenal dengan kualitas dan kediplinannya

"Naru-chan"

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"!"

Wajah Naruto berubah ceria

"Maaf papa baru datang"

Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah berantakan kemudian mencium kening putra semata wayangnya itu

Wajah naruto berubah menjadi merah

"HUA! papa ada temanku malu kan"

"Lha biasanya kamu malah yang minta dicium papa"

Wajah Naruto terlihat merah,mungkin jika orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka, mungkin Kakashi akan dikira sebagai pelaku pedofilia,selain karena wajah mereka yang agak tidak mirip sebagai ayah dan anak juga karena Kakashi terlihat masih amat muda

"Perkenalkan ini teman baruku namanya shikamaru nara"

"Kakashi Hatake"

Mau tak mau shikamaru juga kagum dengan ketampanan Kakashi,jika dia wanita pasti dia akan mengejar pria ini walau Kakashi sudah mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengan dia

"Eh salaman lama bener"

Kata-kata Naruto menyadarkan dia,buru-buru melapaskan jabat tangannya

"Ayo pa,upacaranya akan segera dimulai di aula"

Dia menarik tangan Kakashi,dan Shikamaru berjalan santai mengikuti mereka

"Huh capek"

"Payah kau Naru, cuma duduk saja capek"

"Kamu pikir dengerin kepala sekolah ceramah 2 jam itu gak capek, kau malah sampe ketiduran,benar kan?"

Shikamaru tidak menimpali kata-kata Naruto karena dia tau Naruto tidak akan diam jika dia terus adu argumen

Untungnya mereka di perbolehnya memilih temen sekamar, jadi Shikamaru dan Naruto memilih sekamar berdua,entah kenapa sejak tertama bertemu mereka merasa cocok

Saat merapikan koper-koper mereka Shikamaru tak habis pikir, Naruto juaga membawa beberapa boneka beruangnya, yang kebanyakkan diangap oleh anak laki-laki sebagai aib

Naruto hanya berkata

"Aku gak bisa tidur kalo gak kelonan ma Tedy chan"

Shikamaru sweetdrop

Asrama mereka mirip bangunan eropa jaman dulu dengan sebuah jendela yang cukup lebar dan tinggi di tiap mereka cukup luas dengan masing-masing terdapat 2 ranjang, lemari, dan meja belajar untuk tiap penghuni kamar

"Shika!"

"Emm.. apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang dalam kamar ini"

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Gak ada kamar mandi deh"

"kamu pikir ini hotel! Dari sejarah yang aku bekas baca tentang sekolah, ini dulu bekas barak tentara milliter beberapa puluh tahun lalu, dan mungkin kamar mandinya jadi satu, alias kita mandi pake kamar mandi bersama"

Naruto pasang tampang kaget dan melas

"Ada masalah dengan itu naruto?"

"Tidak"

Jawab Naruto singkat

Shikamaru yang bisa membaca jelas raut muka Naruto,dia tak akan bertanya lebih banyak karena dia tidak begitu suka mencampuri urusan orang

mereka berdua tidur setelah melihat jarum jam menunjuk angka sepuluh

Hari pertama masuk sekolah

Semua murid saling memperkenalkan diri di kelas,tapi si rambut kuning tampaknya belum datang

Shikamaru dengan santainya duduk di bangku belakang di detik-detik terakhir bel akan masuk berbunyi

Tapi si rambut kuning belum juga tampak

"Hosh...host..host"

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah,peluh membasahi punggung kerah dan keningnya,dengan lengan bagian dalam dia menyeka peluh yang ada di keningnya

"Wah wah wah satu murid lagi terlambat"

Si guru bertampang seram bernama Asuma membawa sebuah tongkat dan sebuah buku hitam tebal yang terdapat tulisan "BUKU PELANGGARAN"

Rupanya bukan hanya dia yang bernasib buruk hari ini sekitar 30 siswa jongkok baris di dekat gerbang masuk sekolah, kedua tangan mereka memegang tas yang ditaruh di atas kepala masing-masing,peluh terlihat mengalir dari muka mereka, bahkan ada 6 siswi yang ikut nimbrung di barisan itu, Kebanyakan dari mereka menundukkan muka. Entah karena malu atau melindungi muka cantik mereka dari sengatan matahari yang terik

Tapi alangkah kagetnya si Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal sempurna dan selalu disiplin kali ini juga senasib dengan dia

Dengan wajah tampan kulit putih,keringat pun tak sangggup menghilangkan pesona seorang Uchiha malah memberikan kesan macho

"Kalian semua berdiri"

Terdengar beberapa murid bergumam,ada juga yang meringis karena kaki kesemutan

"Sebelum kalian diperberboleh kan masuk kalian harus dihukum bersihkan seluruh lorong, dan laboratorium"

"Nanti ada pengawas yang akan menjelaskan tugas kalian lebih detil dan yang akan melaporkan hasil kerja kalian kepada guru BP"

"Kalian mengerti?"

Banyak yang menampakkan raut muka kesal, ada yang hanya senyum seperti Naruto

Dia melirik ke arah sang Uchiha yang masih stay cool dan cuek

"Merepotkan!"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

Mereka semua berjalan ke arah gedung utama tempat hukuman mereka akan dilakukan

Sambil bekerja membersihkan lab tak jarang dari mereka menggerutu

Gadis bernama Ino tak henti-hentinya memprotes hukuman macam ini akan merusak kukunya yang indah dan membuat tangan menjadi kasar

Cih dasar manja,ledek Naruto dalam hati

Seorang anak laki-laki yang membunyai tanda merah di pipinya tiba-tiba duduk disamping Naruto

"Ini akan jadi sebuah kenangan indah saat kita lulus nanti"

Katanya singkat

"Perkenalakan namakau Kiba"

"Naruto"

Naruto berjabat tangan dengan kiba

Tak terasa 3 jam sudah mereka menjalankan tugas, satu persatu mereka menuju ruang BP

Hai itu ruang BP sedang kebanjiran "order" mengurusi para pelanggar peraturan,mungkin ada sekitar 50 murid sedang mengurus surat ijin

"Huh"

Dengus Naruto,ia mengomel mengenai birokrasi yang rumit dan berbelit-belit untuk mendapatkan selembar surat ijin masuk

"Hah bahkan sebuah sekolah sering membuat aturan yang gak efisien untuk para murid"

Protes Naruto ketika sampai di ruang terakhir dimana dia akan mendapat tanda tangan untuk melegalkan surat ijin masuknya

Di dalam sana sudah ada seorang guru BP,terlihat guru BP sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas

"Sepertinya kalian satu kelas,jadi saya bisa membuat jadi satu surat ijin"

Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke saling pandang mereka sebelumnya tidak tau akan menjadi teman satu kelas, hei ini kan hari pertama

"Tapi sebelum itu ada yang harus dibenahi"

Kata guru BP yang bernama Shizune manarik gagang laci,mengambil sebuah benda panjang mengkilap

OH MY GOOD, apa sebuah gunting?

Pikir wajahnya menyiratkan mebuah kekewatiran. Kiba hanya melongo. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya

Naruto ngeri dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukan guru BP dengan guntingnya. Sebenarnya guru BP itu lumayan cantik dan sekarang dia sedang membawa barang "Berbahaya" itu menjadikannya jadi cukup mengerikan

"Bu gunting itu buat apa?"

Kiba orang yang pertama kali membuka mulut

"Tentu saja untuk memotong rambut kalian"

Ketiganya mulai panik, Naruto mulai melihat seluruh ruangan melihat kalau-kalau ada celah untuknya melarikan diri,dan tampaknya memang tidak ada, sebuah jendela telah di kunci mati dan diberi teralis besi. Mungkin untuk menjaga arsip-arsip data rahasia dan catatan kelam para siswa, you know...hanya sebuah pintu yang terbuka itupun sudah dijaga tiga guru BP laki-laki yang berpostur mirip bodyguard. Naruto tau ini saatnya untuk pasrah

"Aku tak mau!"

Sasuke berkata ketus, membuat guru BP itu semakin gemas ingin memberi pelajaran

"Emm...kalo itu mau mu,berarti kamu yang mendapat giliran pertama"

Sasuke sempat mundur beberapa langkah,dengan sigap dua orang guru BP laki-laki yang berjaga di belakang menahan tangan dan bahu sasuke,dan adegan pemaksaan paling sadis yang pernah Naruto lihat selain di Film pun di mulai.

Mula-mula Sasuke didudukkan di sebuah kursi, Bu Shizune mengambil beberapa tali yang lumayan kuat untuk menahan kaki tangan dan pinggang Sasuke tetap berada di kursi.

Tampaknya ini sebuah hukuman yang biasa dilakukan, sehingga peralatan yang di perlukan sudah tersedia, dan gerakan mereka sangat cekatan,membuat sang "korban" tak sempat berpikir.

"AARRRGGG...!"

"JANGAN POTONG RAMBUTKU...!"

Teriak Sasuke keras,membuat para murid yang sedang mengantri ketakutan, ada beberapa yang angkat kaki dari ruang BP karena tahu bahaya yang menanti mereka, dan rupanya lebih memilih mendapat catatan Alpha hari ini dari pada berhadapan dengan guru BP.

Sasuke keliahatannya sudah hampir menangis

"Lebay banget lho Uchiha"

Kata naruto dengan nada melecehkah

Kemudia Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, matanya mengatakan aku akan membunuhmu nanti, beraninya kau mengataiku.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening, dia mengaggap reaksi Sasuke memang terlalu berlebihan, kalau dia sendiri tak masalah toh rambutnya sudah pendek hanya saja berantakan, mirip duren atau nanas, tidak akan banyak perbedaan jika nanti dipotong sama halnya seperti Kiba

Hoh ini akan jadi menarik jika aku membawa handycam dan merekam Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa aku jual videonya kepada para Fans Girl si Uchiha, pikir Naruto jail ketika melihat helai demi helai ramput emo Sasuke jatuh, dengan si pemilik meronta dan sesekali berteriak, dan jujur saja Naruto menikamati tontonan ini.

"Gini kan lebih cakep"

Shizune berkata lega, dan mulai melepas ikatan Sasuke, buru-buru Sasuke meminta cermin. Ia melihat wajahnya di cermin seolah berkata pada cermin apa aku masih keren. Setahu Naruto, Sasuke memang orang yang suka kesempurnaan, dan agak terlalu narsis

Sebenarnya potongannya tidak buruk, malah kelihatan lebih rapi dan resmi

"Nah rambut duren giliran mu"

"Saya bu?"

Sahut Naruto

"Iyah"

"Tapi aku gak mau di ikat"

"OK,kalau begitu jangan meronta apalagi mencoba lari"

Naruto mengangguk, Bu Shizune malah tersenyum manis, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman miris

"Yup bagus"

Naruto segera meminta cermin dan melihat banyangannya sendiri, lumayan aku kelihatan lebih tampan batin Naruto, tapi agak aneh karena bukan Naruto jika dia terlihan rapi. Yah tapi sudahlah, giliran Kiba seperti hanya Naruto, Kiba tak banyak protes, sekarang rambut mereka mempunyai model indentik hanya saja dengan warna yang berbeda

Mereka bertiga kembali kedalam kelas, karena hari pertama masuk SMA para guru hanya masuk untuk berkenalan dan memberi beberapa peraturan serta tata cara belajar di sekolah ini.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba yang baru datang dipersilahkan mempenalkan diri di depan kelas oleh Bu Kurenai, seorang guru perempuan cantik berambut panjang

Naruto dan Kiba mendapat sambutan hangat,sedang Sasuke mendapat beberapa tatapan kagum entah karena wajah atau wibawanya sebagai anak seorang pengacara terkenal di negara itu,yang biasa menangani kasus-kasus besar.

Beberapa murid perempuan bahkan tanpa malu memberi ciuman jauh kepada Sasuke

Bu Kuraina mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Naruto memilih duduk di samping jendela. Sasuke tanpa di duga duduk di belakang Naruto

"Eh uchiha napa lo duduk di belakang gue?"

Naruto curiga dan agak sedikit kuatir,mengingat kejadian di ruang BP tadi

"Suka-suka gue idiot!"

Balas Sasuke tak kalah kasar

"Kalau gue idiot lu apa?autis?"

"Kau?"

Naruto mencengkeram kerah Sasuke,hampir memukulnya. Dengan sigap seorang anak berambut pink,dan bermata hijau mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan kuat

"hei lepaskan,jangan ikut campur urusan orang"

"Jika kalian anggota kelas ini maka perkelahian kalian juga urusanku"

Betapa kagetnya Naruto mendengar suara orang yang mencengkeram lengannya adalah seorang perempuan, mengingat betapa kuatnya cengkraman yang dia rasakan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, ketua kelas X A"

Sambil menunjuk pin perak berbentuk pedang bersayap, itu adalah tanda sebagai seorang ketua Kelas yang mempunyai wewenang lebih. Informasi itu dia baca dari buku panduan sekolah setebal batu bata, seminggu lalu ia baca sebelum masuk sekolah.

Dengan enggan dikendorkan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari kerah Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto

"Kali ini kau selamat Uchiha"

Naruto masih gusar,sebenarnya persetruan mereka sudah lama terjadi,sejak meraka di taman kanak-kanak tepatnya sampe SD,dan mereka tidak lagi satu sekolah ketika SMP

"Kekerasan terhadap sesama murid dilarang disini"

Tandas Sakura,dengan memberikan death glare yang efektif membuat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar ini duduk tenang kembali


	2. Chapter 2

Bel tanda pergantian jam pun berbunyi

Mereka semua menuju ruang ganti, karena kelas olahraga akan segera di mulai, Naruto menganbil seragam olahraga yang berupa kaos pendek berkerah berwarna putih, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam bergaris putih di pinggirnya. Seragam siswa putri pun sama hanya celana mereka panjang

"Naruto kau tidak ganti baju"

Tanya seorang anak laki-laki gemuk bernama choji ketika melihat Naruto hanya duduk santai,dengan yang lain sibuk berganti pakaian

"Sebentar lagi. Kamu duluan saja kelapangan"

"Ya sudah aku duluan"

Setelah semua siswa meninggalkan ruangan Naruto mulai berganti baju. Setelah selesai tiba-tiba seorang keluar dari balik pintu, betapa kagetnya Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha"

"Aku cuma mau mengambil jam tangan ku yang tertinggal"

Sasuke melihat aura kekagetan dan panik Naruto

"Tenang saja Hatake aku tak melihat tubuh telanjang mu"

Seakan tahu isi pikiran Naruto

"Hahaha...kau kenapa Hatake"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah pucat pasi Naruto, Naruto berpikir keras. Bagaimana ini apa dia tau soal ini? apa dia sudah melihat? dari ucapan Sasuke mengandung arti ambigu

"Tahu Hatake, aku berpikir kau itu kelainan jiwa atau bisa jadi kau itu perempuan yang menyamar sebagai laki-laki"

"Sejak dulu kau paling anti ganti baju dengan orang lain"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga dulu mengaku tidak bisa berenang karena alasan yang sama"

Pletak!

Sebuah botol air minum dilempar Naruto kekepala sasuke

"AUWWW..."

"Bodoh"

Umpat Naruto kemudian dia lari menuju lapangan olahraga. Sasuke malah tersenyum

Disana para murid tenggah melakukan pemanasan,dilihatnya sosok sakura. Sang kapten kelas sedang berlari-lari kecil,rupanya sakura membunyai bentuk tubuh yang lumayan bagus,dan terlihat otot lengannya berbentuk,pantas saja kuat sekali. Dia juga lumayan sama dengan tinggi para anak lelaki. kagum naruto dalam hati

Bukan dia saja yang berpikir begitu,beberapa kakak kelas yang sedang bersama memakai lapangan juga terlihat memandang ke arah sakura,dengan wajah yang cantik dan kulit putih membuat sakura terlihat sempurna

Pukul tiga sore semua segiatan sekolahpun berakhir.

Lelah rasanya ketika naruto membaringkan diri di kasur asramanya yang empuk,terbayang juga dalam benaknya seorang gadis berambut pink yang mulai merebut perhatiannya.

Dan Narutopun tertidur

Lima bulan sudah naruto menjalani hari menyenangkan di sekolah asrama,sebenarnya tidak begitu menyenangkan mengingat dia tercacat dalam daftar blacklist guru pengawas kediplinan dan wakasek yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan "tidak wajar" dan kehiperaktifan naruto

Tauk, bodo amat

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto, itulah cara agar dia tidak bosan dengan Rutinitas sekolah. Minimal 1 kali dalam sebulan ia mendapat hukuman. Dia tak ambil pusing dengan ini ada hal lebih penting yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang yang membuat hari nya di sekolah ini lebih menyenangakan seorang yang mulai naruto sukai. Gadis jagoan Naruto menyebutnya

BRAAKKK!

Suara pak Orochimaru mengebrak meja Naruto saat dia tertidur dengan pulas saat pelajaran Geografi

"INI JAM PELAJARAN, BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK TIDUR"

Guru yang terkenal killer ini berteriak lantang,naruto sedang mengucek matanya,mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"Ma...maaf sensei"

"Lain kali jika terulang lagi kau tak aku perbolehkan ikut pelajarannku selama satu semester"

Naruto menelan ludah

"Bodoh kau naru,mangkanya jangan sibuk dengan laptopmu waktu malam"

Kata shikamaru saat sesi pelajaran pagi berakhir

"Aku kan Facebookan sama papa, hikz hikz...kangen"

Naruto pura-pura merengek

"Dasar anak papa"

Sejak masuk Swordwing akademi naruto punya kebiasaan baru, karena tugas yang menumpuk dia terpaksa begadang membuatnya susah tidur jika malam dan bangun tenggah malam. Untuk mengusir bosan naru akan membuka laptopnya untuk sekedar cek FB,chat, atau membaca manga online

"Naruto kau ikut tidak keluar libur minggu depan"

"Keluar?kemana?"

"Ketaman bermain Paradise Park"

"Emmm...entahlah"

Biasanya Naruto mengghabiskan libur hari minggunya untuk tidur di asrama untuk mengganti jam tidurnya. jika hari biasa dia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya

"Ayo lah"

Rajuk shikamaru

"Kita pergi rame-rame, Ketua kita juga ikut"

Sambil cowok berkuncir itu tersenyum licik

"Hah? Maksud loh?"

"Udah deh my man jangan pura-pura seperti itu"

"Kau suka kan gadis manis itu ikut?"

"Ko tau"

"Kau kan teman baikku Naru. kita satu kamar,lagi pula bangku kita berdekatan. Malah aneh kalau aku tidak tau"

Wajah naruto bersemu merah, tak sulit bagi temannya ini tahu rahasia kecilnya mengingat shikamaru berIQ 200

"Akan kupertimbangkan"

Jawabnya malu

"Shika-kun"

"Jangan bilang bilang pada siapa-siapa aku mohon"

"Tentu"

Naruto berkata dengan muka menunduk menahan malu,dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan

Perpustakaan Swordwing sangat besar, dengan rak-rak tinggi yang penuh buku-buku besar,yang walau buku-bukunya terlihat tua tapi terawat, tak heran mengingat sekolah ini berdiri sudah cukup lama sekitar 96tahun,kepemilikinya di kelola oleh keluarga Haruno secara turun temurun. Yap Sakura adalah generasi keempat pemilik sekolah ini

Naruto duduk di meja yang terdapat komputer dekstop lengkap dengan jaringan LAN data base sekolah dan internet

Sebagian besar buku baru berupa E-book untuk menghemat tempat dan menyelamatkan banyak pohon untuk dijadikan bahan kertas

Begitu menyalakan tombol power yang terlihat gambar pedang bersayap yang terikat rantai berlatar biru marmer sebagi lambang sekolah.

pernah suatu ketika dia bertanya arti lambang ini kepada Sensei jiraiya. Jawaban yang di dapat cukup menarik. Pedang melambangkan kesatria yang kuat melambangkan kebebasan untuk membela kebenaran, rantai berarti pelindung dan hukum kebenaran yang pengikat sebagai landasan. Itu karena pendiri-pendiri sekolah ini adalah mantan anggota kelompok semi militer yang membela kebebasan rakyat di rezim otoriter korup sekitar 150-110 yang berlangsung 40 tahun ini memakan banyak sekali korban. Dan sekolah ini di bangun untik melanjutkan visi para pendiri

Naruto membuka sebuah situs surat kabar online. Naruto mempunyai kebiasaan mengikuti jarang dia melihat nama ayahnya sebagai sumber berita atau memerikan komentar mengenai kasus yang di tangani kepolisian

Samar terdengan suara lagu Ash Like Snow dari Briliant Green, salah satu lagu yang ia menoleh kesekitarnya mencari sumber suara yang ternyata bersumber dari orang yang tepat menempati meja di depannya. Siswa berambut emo itu menggunakan headset dengan volume full,tak heran sampe terdengar oleh orang di dekatnya walau samar

"Heh! Idiot apa yang kau lihat?"

Bentak sasuke walau pelan tetapi ketus begitu menyadari Naruto melonggok dari balik layar melihat dirinya

"Hanya mencari sesuatu kok"

Naruto bohong. Persetruan mereka sampai sekarang belum saat ini naru sedang malas untuk berkelahi. 2 bulan lalu mereka berkelahi hasilnya pelipis naruto sobek dan bibir sasuke berdarah

Naruto memutuskan kembali pada kesibukanya sendiri. Ada beberapa artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Tentang beberapa orang yang mencuri beberapa buku kuno dan 2 artefak dari museum. Disitu ditulis bahwa benda yang dicuri itu adalah peninggalan kerajaan ada banyak petunjuk siapa para pelakunya karena semua kamera pengawas telah disabotase. Seorang penjaga museum tidak sengaja melihat empat sosok berbaju hitam ala pencuri profesional berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan sesaat sebelum penjaga tersebut pingsan, kemungkinan karena obat bius yang diberi para pencuri

Tunggu kedengarannya dia pernah tau nama kerajaan dia ia tak ingat kapan dan dimana mendengarnya dan seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang dia mengetik di google toolbar kata cleop

Klik cari

Yang keluar banyak sekali sekitar 23juta hasil yang tidak valid,ada yang nama artis,nama merk asesoris,nama toko de el el dan dia mengatik keyword "kerajaan cleop"

Hanya ada 3 situs ditulis kerajaan ini berdiri dari tahun 167BC-678C kerajaan besar ini mendominasi sebagian wilayah bumi saat puncak kejayaannya,dan dipercaya karena sang kaisar mempunyai kekuatan magis dan begitu pula 15 kesatria abdi setianya. Kesatria yang yang di sebut the great black warior karena baju zirah hitamnya. para kesatria ini masih bersaudara dengan Kaisar itulah kenapa mereka mempunyai kekuatan magis seperti terjadi pergolakan di antara kesatri yang menyebabkan hancurnya dinasti di duga di picu oleh kisah asmara

Hah, gini ni sih mirip cerita julius caesar, kaisar Romawi yang sangat berkuasa tetapi dia malah bertekuk lutut di kaki seorang wanita cantik mesir pikir naruto

Situs lainya juga tak memberikan info lebih. Naruto juga iseng membobol data base adminitrasi para Siswa. info soal teman sekelasnya sudah dia baca sejak 1bulan pertama dia masuk Swordwing Academi

Keahlian ini dia dapat dari sang ayah, ayahnya pernah memperingatkan naruto untuk tau banyak latar belakang orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya,dan hati-hati dengan orang berkriteria tertentu, ntah untuk apa

"Hai kau nakal lagi ya Hatake"

Deg...

Jantung naruto berdegup kencang,ketika seorang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan segera naruto menutup data yang tadi dia buka

begitu naruto menoleh yang terlihat adalah seorang senior, berwajah baby face sangat imut untuk orang yang berumur 17 tahun serta berambut merah. dia sasori. Dia kenal di club yudo, jangan tertipu dengan wajah lemahnya karena dia sangat kuat dan sadis saat duel. Pernah Naruto mencobanya sendiri, yang dia inggat hanya rasa sakit dan terbaring di rumah sakit selama 4 hari

"Rupanya si rambut duren mahir hanking nih, kapan-kapan bantu gue donk"

"Apaan c lho,gak tau itu tadi muncul sendiri di layar gue"

"Alah jangan ngelak,gue tau itu data rahasia gak sembarang orang bisa akses"

Memang data siswa di sekolah ini sangat rahasia,mengingat banyak anak orang penting yang bersekolah disini, orang yang berduit,pejabat,ato memang anak yang berbakat yang dapat beasiswa gratis dari sekolah.

"Masa senpai?"

Pasang muka sasori menunduk didekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. butuh waktu 5 jam untuk memecahkan kode dan menyamarkan IP"

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Hatake"

Bisik sasori pelan dengan nada bulu kuduk pasang muka ngeri

"Oke aku tinggal dulu,guru biologi anko memberiku tugas mencari beberapa data beberapa hewan kecil aneh yang bahkan lidahku sulit untuk mengucapkan nama latinnya"

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis serta menggangkat sebelah alis

terlihat sasori berjalan menjauh sambil sesekali menggoda siswi yang sedang mencari buku

Berdasar data yang dibacanya sansori bisa masuk kesini berkat bakat seninya, seni membuat boneka warisan negeri suna yang bisa bergerak layaknya manusia, bakat yang langka dan sangat berharga

Kriuk kriuk...

Alarm perut berbunyi tanda harus di isi, segera dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin

berbagai macam makanan sedap telah melayang berputar dalam otaknya

Jreng jreng inilah kantin,duh ramainya

Tak banyak bicara diambilnya ramen,baso,segelas susu coklat dingin. siswa sekolah 3000 lebih jadi kantin menyediakan berbagai menu beragam dan dalam jumlah besar

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk untuk makan tak jauh dari sana ada sakura,sedang makan juga sakura ngobrol seru dengan ino,tenten dan hinata teman sekelasnya

Naruto memandang takjub ke arah Sakura, Walau naruto suka Sakura dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Malu takut ditolak,tidak bisa membayangkan apa dia masih punya muka di depan Sakura setelah penolakan itu. PASTI DITOLAK itu yang selalu kemungkinan yang terpikirkannya. Lah banyak Cowok keren ganteng kaya pinter yang ditolak Sakura dengan halus,Apa lagi dirinya ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto lumayan juga sangat manis untuk ukuran cowok,mungkin kurang dari segi prestasi akademis tapi bukan karena bodoh malainkan penyakit malasnya. lucu itulah pendapat teman,dan yang tak terkalahkan kebaikannya yang tak canggung menurunkan derajatnya untuk membantu temannya yang lain

Banyak sebenarnya keahlian Naruto mulai IT,beladiri terutama Freestyle matial art,dan berbahagai bersenjataan tetutama cara pengguaannya,yang sengaja diajarkan ayahnnya tapi hal ini tak boleh di ketahui orang lain

teringat kenangganya waktu kecil

Flash back

"Naru-chan ini sebuah shuriken, kamu bisa melempar musuh pake ini"

Kakashi menunjukkan besi kecil berbentuk bintang dan mempunyai sisi tajam

"Dan ini M-16, sebuah senjata api semi otomatis"

Sambil diangkatnya senjata itu agar naruto kecil berumur 8tahun bisa melihatnya

"Nanti jika kamu udah agak besar Papa akan mengajarkanmu cara menggunakannya"

"Ooooo..."

Jawab naruto kecil sambil mengusap ingus di hidungnya

"Pa! Naru mau tanya"

"Tanya apa itu nak?"

"Apa setelah besar nanti Papa akan menyuruhku jadi Pembunuh bayaran kan?"

Gubrak!

"Tentu saja tidak sayang,membunuh itu kan tidak boleh. Dosa"

Kata Papa gila bergaya alim

"Trus itu buat apa"

Tangan kecil naruto menunjuk senjata-senjata yang berada di ruang penyimpanan Papanya

"Untuk jaga diri naru-chan"

"Jaga diri? Memang mau perang? pakai sebanyak itu"

"Wah anak papa pintar"

"Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti"

Kakashi memberi isyarat agar Naruto tidak bertanya lagi

Back to now

Buk!

Ukuk! Uhuk!

Hahahah...

Tawa kiba,gebukan di punggung itu sukses membuat naruto sadar dari lamunan.

"cepetan makannya.15 menit lagi bel"

Secepat mungkin naru menghabiskan makanan yang lumayan banyak tadi

Merekapun kembali kekelas

Malam hari di asrama

Shikamaru sibuk berkutak dengan pisau cukur serta cermin,naruto pencet-pencet tombol PhoneCell,sesekali tersenyum kepada layar PhoneCell

"Shika kau tau tentang sasori gak?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu,seniorku di club kelas XI IPA C"

"Kamu itu aneh,kamu seharusnya kan yang jauh lebih tau. Secara kalian satu Club"

"Hah bukan itu maksudku, tapi menurutmu dia itu seperti apa?"

Secara tidak langsung shikamaru mengerti yang diminta naruto adalah analisa diri sasori

"Anak imut yang berambut merah itu"

Yang ditanya hanya menggangguk sebagai ganti jawaban iya

"Emm...biasa saja"

"Cuma itu"

"Iya ntahlah,aku jarang melihatnya"

Naruto mengembungkan sebuah bantal menutupkannya memunggungi shikamaru


	3. Chapter 3

Tibalah hari minggu di mana mereka akan berlibur bersama-sama, mereka menggunakan bus wisata milik sekolah berwarna putih dan lumayan lengkap fasilitas. Bus muat sekitar 60 penumpang. Lebih dari cukup untuk mereka yang berjumlah 55orang

Naruto memilih tempat duduk paling belakang,karena dia datang agak telat, bangku stategis depan sudah penuh. setenggah jam bis berjalan naruto tertidur di kursi

"Naruto bangun sudah sampai?kau mau terus tidur?"

Seorang megoyang-goyang tubuh naruto dalam usaha membangunkan pangeran tidur,julukan yang diberikan teman-teman naruto setelah shikamaru sebagai raja tidur dikelas

"Terima kasih Hinata sudah repot membangunkan aku"

Pipi Hinata memerah. Shikamaru pernah cerita soal Hinata yang diam-diam menyukai Naruto. sekali lagi ini adalah analisis Shikamaru sendiri

Dengan gaya coolnya naruto memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata sipit berairnya karena kantuk. Naruto benar-benar terlihat mirip nanas sekarang dengan penampilan. Dia memakai celana pendek cargo coklat,baju lengan pendek berkerah bercorak garis putih Hijau dipadu dengan rambut kuning tetap rapi berkat "Kunjungan" rutinnya ke ruang BP

"Naru-kun nanti kita berkumpul kembali pukul 3 sore"

"Okeh"

Ia memberikan senyum manis kepada gadis indigo itu, hinata menunduk malu kemudian tergesa-gesa kembali ke teman-teman. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya tak seekorpun teman laki-lakinya yang terlihat, salah sendiri dia tertinggal asik mencoba semua permainan sendiri pikirnya

Dia akan mencoba beberapa permainan yang memacu adrenalin,pertama jetcoster

"Ah biasa saja"

Dia bergumam,kemudia melihat sekeliling

"Yang mana lagi enaknya"

Dicobannya Flying Tornado,dengan santainya dia duduk kemudian seorang petugas membantu memasangkan pengaman. Tiga puluh detik kemudian permaian dimulai

AAARRRGGGGKKK...!

Teriakan orang disamping dan sendiri merasa ada yang janggal. pengaman yang dia tempatin mengeluarkan bunyi aneh

Krek...krek...krek...dan naruto merasa pengaman yang menempel di badannya terasa agak longgar. Padahal dari pengalaman naruto sebelumnya seharusnya pengaman itu terasa kuat menahanya

Tak terbayang perasaan Naruto waktu itu,dia berusaha memegang penahan yang semakin longgar tiap kali tornado mencapai tinggi puncak dan naruto menghadap kebawah

Mati,muka gue pasti ancur. Tulang gue patah dan mencuat kemana-mana

Itulah yang terlitas di benaknya, mata biru naruto memandang lantai beton sejauh 15 meter. di akan sama seperti mayat korban bunuh diri yang jatoh dari gedung bertingkat,teringat foto berkas kasus milik sang ayah

Tangan naruto terasa sangat pegal. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. saat naruto pikir ajal sudah dekat Flying Tornado berhenti berputar

Para petugas mulai membantu melepaskan ikatan di kursi. Ada beberapa yang muntah, tiga orang perempuan dan seorang lelaki mulai menangis. banyak lainnya bermuka pucat tanpa ekspresi

Kaki Naruto bergetar,terasa basah celana yang dia kenakan entah karena keringat atau apa, kemudian berjongkok sambil menunduk mencoba mengambil nafas dalam usaha menenangkan diri

"Kak asik tidak naik itu?"

Seorang anak kecil umurnya sekitar 6tahun, gemuk lucu ganteng di depan sedang menunjuk ke Flying Tornado

"Jangan naik itu dik,sumpah rusak"

Jawab naruto sungguh-sungguh

"Hohong'

Anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal yang malah membuat efek lucu di muka bulatnya

"Suer"

Sambil membentuk tanda peace berusaha meyakinkan dan sedikit melas

"Hn...ya udah gak jadi"

Anak itu membalikan badan

"Eh adik kok sendirian?"

"Aku tadi sama kakakku"

"Kakakku gak asik, dia gak ngebolehin aku maen yang seru jadi aku tinggal"

Digembungkan pipi anak imut tak mau naruto kuwatir juga dengan anak itu jika bermain sendiri di taman seluas ini

"Dik ayo kita cari kakakmu"

"Tak mau!"

"Nanti kakak kamu kuatir"

"Enggak"

Anak itu semakin cemberut

Naruto teringan masa kecilnya ketika tidak di perbolehkan sang ayah mencoba permainan yang dianggapnya menarik. Betapa marahnya ia saat itu sampai-sampai dia sangat membenci ayahnya. Baru akur ketika sang ayah membelikan eskrim vanila ukuran jumbo

"Ya kakak boleh temani kamu ?"

Tampak wajah kecil itu berpikir sejenak

"Boleh"

"Boleh tau adik namanya siapa"

"Akira"

"Kalau kakak"

"Naruto"

Naruto mengandeng tangan kecil itu, Naruto merasa mempunyai adik yang selama ini dia ingginkan. Yang tak bisa ayahnya wujudkan

"Ayah tidak bisa Naru-chan"

Jawaban tiap kali Naruto merengek minta adik,ketika ditanya alasan jawaban yang di dapat naruto tak lebih dari sebuah senyum

"Adik mau kemana"

"Gak tau, penjaga gak ngebolehi Akira naik permainan yang seru"

Naruto mengaruk kepala

"Kalau gitu ikut kakak"

Dia membawa akira kesebuah kedai Eskrim, di sana Akira dia perbolehkan memilih apa saja asal gak minta mbak-mbak yang jualan Eskrim

Akira memesan eskrim coklat stawberry ukuran besar,memakannya dengan lahap

"Akira suka?"

"Suka sekali"

"Kakakku gak ngebolehin aku makan eskrim banyak,katanya ntar batuk"

Jawab Akira sumringgah

"Akira, kita cari kakak yuk. Kak naru pengen kenal"

Mencoba membujuk,akira mengganguk tidak bisa menjawab karena lebih asik dengan sang eskrim

"Kakak panggul, biar akira gampang nemuin kakak kamu"

Naruto memanggul akira,dengan tangan kanan akira memegang gelas eskrimnya

"Kak Naru itu kakakku"

Akira menunjuk kesebuah berusaha memicingkan matanya, untuk melihat kegetnya Naruto yang di tunjuk tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan Sakurapun melihat mereka.

Sakura berjalan setenggah berlari,wajah sakura menyiratkan kekehawatiran

"Kemana saja kau,aku kuatir"

"Kakak c gak asik"

Tak!

Sakura menjitak kepala akira dengan keras

"Aduh sakit"

Mata Akira berkaca-kaca

"Kamu jangan begitu lagi aku takut"

Sakura memeluk Akira dan baru kali ini Naruto melihat sisi lemah sakura. Selama ini dia melihat Sakura sebagai ketua kelas yang keras dan kejam. Tak ada peraturan sekolah yang boleh di langgar. Naruto beberapa kali juga terkena damprak gara-gara ulah hiperaktifnya. Akira pun menceritakan apa yang saja yang terjadi sampai dia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura

Hug...

Tak disangka Sakura memeluk Naruto,kemudian berterimakasih karena sudah menjaga Adiknya. Perasaan Naruto melayang tinggi, seandainya Sakura meminta Naruto menyeburkan diri ke laut tak perlu dua kali berpikir dia akan langsung melakukannya

"Aku tak mengira Akira Adikmu"

"Habis bulat mirip bakpao gitu"

Sakura tertawa kecil

"Jika aku gemuk aku akan mirip dia"

"Mungkin karena aku duduk paling belakang bus aku tak melihat akira bersamamu tadi"

"Tadi kakek yang menyuruh aku mengajaknya, dia juga merengek ingin ikut. Aku tak bisa menolak"

Jelasnya

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama, bisa di banyangkan betapa bahagia naruto sekarang. Rasa bahagia yang sulit diungkapkan

"Aku mau coba itu"

Adik kecil sakura menunjuk sebuah wahana bermain Hauted. Dan ternyata keputusan ini segera menjadi keputusan yang paling dia sesali

"Huwe...Ayo kembali takut"

Tampaknya Akira benar-benar ketakutan dalam wahana rumah hantu itu. Sekarang Akira sedang menangis meraung-raung. Terlambat bagi mereka untuk kembali, harus terus berjalan maju semakin cepat mereka berjalan semakin cepat mereka keluar.

Naruto memutuskan mengendong Akira, Adik kecil Sakura menutup kuping untuk menghentikan suara seram yang muncul, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto juga lumayan takut tapi tensin ada Sakura di dekatnya. Sakura dari tadi diam saja, tangannya memegang baju belakang Naruto. Naruto sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat sakura berjalan sambil menunduk, mungkin agar tidak melihat hantu bohongan itu

Jalan yang mereka lalui terasa sangat panjang,12 menit mereka sudah berjalan akhirnya akhirnya dan akhirnya terlihat cahaya terang di ujung jalan sana. Seakan-akan mereka para roh yang berjalan menuju pintu surga

Terlihat wajah sakura pucat, tangannya terasa dingin ketika sakura memegang lengan kiri Naruto

"Kamu tak apa Sakura"

"Ngak apa-apa"

Mereka melanjutkan berkeliling. Akira cepat akrab dengan naruto, dan akira sekarang suka nempel dengannya

Jam menunjukkan waktu mereka untuk kembali. Tatapan meyelidik datang dari cowok-cowok dan beberapa cewek teman sekelas Naruto waktu mereka datang bersama. Neji malah menampakkan death glare

Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa sampai mereka pulang ke Swordwing academy

Sejak hari itu Sakura dan Naruto semakin dekat, sempat sakura meminta nomer phonecell naruto atas permintaan Akira. Hampir tiap malam Akira menelepon atau Sekedar Kirim MMS foto-foto lucu mereka

Suatu ketika ketika Akira bertanya kapan Naruto akan mengunjunginya. Dia ingin mengajak Naruto bermain bajak laut. Akira tinggal bersama dirumah besar keluarga Haruno, itu yang diceritakan Sakura

Naruto melihat beberapa sosok besar di sekelilingnya. tempat itu agak gelap pandangannya samar. Mata merah itu melihat naruto tajam, naruto berusaha melihat mereka lebih jelas. Sosok samar mereka semakin dekat. Betapa kagetnya Naruto, pemandangan mengerikan di dekatnya, wujud mereka tak ubahnya seperti monster

Mereka masing masing membawa sebuah senjata, ada yang membawa tombak,pedang,panah,rantai yang ujungnya bermata pisau dan masih banyak lagi,yang bisa naruto lihat dengan jelas 6 mahluk di dekatnya dengan wujud berbeda dengan mata sama merah

Mereka terus mendekat dan mengerumuni sosok naruto yang sendirian. Tepat di depan mata naruto sosok berwarna merah, seperti monster tinggi sekitar 2 meter lebih. Tubuhnya diselimuti api,terbakar. Atau lebih tepatnya tubuh itu terdiri dari api, ia membawa sebilah pedang

Si Mahluk api tiba-tiba memeluk naruto,tubuhnya ikut terbakar . Panas, itu yang ia rasakan, seakan ada beban berat menindih dadanya menekan paru-paru. Nafasnya berat. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan...

Hup, Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya. Rasa panas masih terasa menyelimuti tubuhnya, Nafanya sesak, ia berusaha bernafas dengan normal. Berlahan rasa panas itu menghilang.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur, Ia keluar untuk mengambil air minum yang di sediakan di lorong asrama. Tubuhnya masih berkeringat rasa kantuk juga telah meninggalkan dia

Mungkin keluar mencari udara dingin bisa membuatku lebih baik, kata naru dalam hati

Jam tangan ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 01.32 pagi

Duk duk duk suara bola basket beradu dengan lantai beton ketika dia keluar di halaman asrama.

Pendengaran Naruto dilatih untuk tajam oleh ayahnnya. Maklum kakashi penganut aliran beladiri Ninjutsu

Pasti dari lapangan basket, Naruto yakin

Benar, seorang sedang asik mendribel dan sesekali memasukkan bola. Seakan-akan ada musuh maya yang sedang menghalanginya, berusaha merebut bola darinya.

Orang itu ternyata Sakura, dia memakai jaket pink dan celana jins. Tak buruk pikir Naruto ketika melihat gerakan lincah Sakura

"Boleh aku ikut main"

Tawar naruto. Membuat Sakura agak kaget, dia tak menyadari kedatangan si rambut kuning

"Tentu"

Mereka berduel dengan satu ring. Keduanya mengeluarkan seluruh keahlian basket yang jarang tersalurkan sekitar satu jam tanpa henti

Tenaga mereka banyak terkuras,saatnya beriastirahat. Sakura duduk meluruskan kaki. Naruto tidur terlentang di tenggah-tengah lapangan basket. Rasa kagumnya pada Sakura Terus Bertambah

"Kenapa tak masuk tim basket sekolah, lumayan juga kemampuanmu"

Tanya sakura pada Naruto

"Ngak ah. Malas, ada Uchiha di situ. Toh mereka tetap bisa bermain bagus"

Naruto muak teringat pertandingan basket, dan teriakan fans Si Uchiha tiap kali tim Swordwing bertanding

"Yah sayang sekali Naru-kun, mungkin dengan tambahan tenagamu sekolah kita bisa menjadi juara"

Dalam turnamen musim kemarin memang sekolah hanya mendapat runner up

"Kau juga Sakura, Kemampuanmu juga tak main-main. Kenapa tidak masuk Tim basket mereka butuh banget"

Menginggat prestasi tim basket putri yang tak pernah lebih dari 4 besar di ajang turnamen nasional

"Karena ini"

"Dokterku melarangku ikut, karena takut tanganku cidera lebih parah"

Sakura menunjukkan bekas luka jahit sekitar 5 cm di pergelangan tangan kanannya

"Kenapa itu"

"Jatuh di tangga"

Naruto tau jawaban singkat itu bohong. Melihat dari Nada bicaranya.

"Naru-kun jam segini kenapa belum tidur"

" Sudah tidur tadi, Mimpi buruk yang aneh"

Sakura mengkerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Kalau kau"

"Hanya inggin melemaskan tubuh"

Mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing saat jam menunjuk angka kan masuk sekolah pagi. Jarak Asrama putra dan putri sekitar 100 meter

Sesampainya di kamar naruto tak juga merasa membuka Nimbuzz untuk chat. Iseng dia mencari room musik. Dia memakai nick Erriol

Clik!

Ada satu room di temukan "Soul_of_Music"

Enter!

Hanya ada 3 user

**Madman : eh kunyuk jangan suka seenakanya**

**SnowLady : kan memang bener. Lo yang suka hina music pop**

**Madman : gue bukan hina.****Gue Cuma bilang music pop itu ngak kreatif. Kenyataan**

**SnowLady : lah benar kan lo tu gak ngerti music**

**Erriol : hi all**

**Lonelyboy : Hai riol**

**Snowlady : hai juga**

**Madman : hai what's up**

**Lonelyboy : lalalala...**

**Erriol : lagi bahas apa?**

**Madman : berantem ma cewek gila ne**

**SnowLady : apa lo bilang?****Eh kalo berani gue bikin lembek kepala lo**

**Madman : Nah bener gila kan**

**Lonelyboy : LOL**

**Erriol : Tampaknya kalian sibuk XD**

**Lonelyboy : PV yuk Riol**

**Erriol : Oke**

**Erriol : ASL?**

**Lonelyboy : emmm...gue gak punya punya identitas kalau di chat**

**Erriol : niat buat kenalan ngak?**

**Lonelyboy : hahaha bukan gitu ini cuma buat lindungi privasi, lu cukup tau gue. riol ce or co?**

**Erriol : cowok**

**Lonelyboy : enaknya ngobrol apa?**

**Erriol : mau curhat**

**Lonelyboy : soal?**

**Erriol : Hati. Gue suka seorang cewek tapi gue takut dia tuh sempurna banget gua pasti ditolak.****Bahkan gue merasa gak sepadan ma dia**

**Lonelyboy : hehehe...binun gue.****Coz gue juga gitu. Gak berani bilang ma dia kalo gue suka**

**Erriol : kenapa?**

**Lonelybou : ah aku tak pandai ..hikz...**

**Erriol : sudah lama?**

**Lonelyboy : lama sekali**

**Erriol : umur lo?**

**Lonelyboy : belasan**

**Erriol : coba bilang ke dia**

**Lonelyboy : pasti gue di gampar**

**Erriol : ko tau?**

**Lonelyboy : ada aja hehehe...**

**Lonelyboy : udah malam mau left gue add ya nick lo. Ntar kita ngobrol lagi**

**Erriol : juga**

**Close the chat**

**click**

"Semalam kau kemana"

"Mnn... ku kira kau tidur Shika"

"Aku terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka'

"Hanya cari angin"

"Oh ya?"

"Kenapa kau pasang wajah gak percaya gitu"

"Hahahaha...aneh wajahmu tampak bahagia"

"Nggak juga biasa saja"

"Naruto kau mau kemana"

"Kantin dunk. Lapar banget gue. mau ikut?"

"Ngak. Mau ke UKS"

"Sakit apa kau?"

Naruto memegang dahi Shikamaru

"Cuma mau tidur"

"Wew gue kira paan"

Naruto melangkah kaki ke kantin

Duk..!

"Aduh sakit"

Seorang menyikut tulang rusuk Naruto saat sedang mengantri

"Eh gak punya mata lo"

Bentak naruto ketika yang di lihatnya Sasuke

"Salah sendiri ngalangi jalan gue"

Sasuke tetap berjalan angkuh dan..

Bruk...!

Dia jatuh tersungkur, juugo dan suigetsu membatunya berdiri. Naruto menjegal kaki Sasuke

"MAU CARI MATI HAH!"

Naruto menjulurkan lidah dan berlari kecil menuju Sakura. Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sasuke Takuti. Entahlah? Karena Sakura bisa membuat mereka mendapat hukuman berat dari sekolah atau karena yang lain

"Sakura aku sama kamu ya, Si preman itu mau membunuhku"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ketika berjalan di samping sakura untuk kembali mengantri dia menyadari sepertinya sakura lebih tinggi 2 cm darinya. Emm.. tak apa dia kan cowok masih bisa tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi lagi. Berusaha menghibur diri sendiri

Dia makan banyak siang itu. Sakura disampingnya membuat moodnya bagus yang ternyata berefek pada nafsu makannya

Malam hari

**Lonelyboy : riol kau blum tidur**

**Erriol : blum ngantuk**

**Lonelyboy : hehehehe...mikir apa?**

**Erriol : maksud?**

**Lonelyboy : biasa kalo gak ngantuk pasti ada yang dipikir. ngaku**

**Erriol : ngak, Cuma lagi seneng banget**

**Lonelyboy : pasti karena Dia**

**Erriol : yah begitulah**

**Lonelyboy : emm...bahagianya kamu**

**Erriol : wkwkwkwkw biasa.****Toh dia anggap aku bukan siapa2**

**Lonelyboy : mending dari pada gue. Tampaknya dia makin benci gue**

**Erriol : sabar bung**

**Lonelyboy : T_T**

**Erriol : left**

**Lonelyboy : bey**

Naruto menutup laptopnya. Beberapa minggu ini dia aktif curhat dengan teman misteriusnya ini. Dia terpaksa harus mengakhiri chat itu karena perutnya mendadak mulas

"Aduh sial air mati"

Umpat naruto ketika berada di toilet asrama. Walau terlihat berantakan dalam penampilan naruto paling phobia dengan jorok

Naruto teringgat Toilet yang berada di kawasan Fasilitas Olahgara sekolah, jaraknya cukup jauh

"Mumpung sepi"

Naruto memakai keahlian ninjutsunya berlari dengan cepat. melompat dari bangunan ke bangunan. Kadang melompat kepohon

"Duh lega,mungkin karena makan banyak tadi"

Ketika melewati padang rumput taman

Srek srek... sling!

Sebuah pisau kecil melayang hampir mengenai kepala naruto, untung dia berhasil menghindar pada saat yang tepat. Sedikit pipinya tergores terkena pisau

Bruk.!

Seorang menerjangnya dan mengarahnya sebuah pisau di leher Naruto, tepat di pembuluh darah Arteri. Rupanya orang ini serius mau membunuhnya. Rusuknya juga terasa sangat sakit karena tambrakan tadi

Sial

Umpatnya dalam hati. Ini orang maling apa rampok,ato jangan-jangan pembunuh pikirnya ketika melihat penampilan orang yang sedang menindihnya saat ini memakai baju serba hitam dan memakai topeng topeng Phantom of the Opera

Aaaarrrrggggg!

Orang itu mengerang ketika dengan sigap memelintir tangan kiri orang bertopeng tadi membalik badan si orang bertopeng menghadap ke tanah sekarang dia tidak bisa berbalik

"Siapa kau?"

Tanyanya keras

Si orang bertopeng tadi tidak menjawab, masih berusaha meronta melepaskan diri. Naruto melepas topeng itu. Keadaan cukup gelap membuat dia harus mendekatkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah orang tadi

Duk!

Orang itu mengatukkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan keras. Menghantam rahang naruto membuat kepalanya pusing. Saat lawanya kehilangan konsentrasi si orang misterius tadi berhasil melepaskan waktu 10 detik bagi naruto untuk menjernihkan kepalanya

Saat sadar orang misterius tadi telah lenyap. Akan lebih aman baginya jika dia segera kembali ke asrama. Saat di asrama baru dia sadar ada bercak darah mengotori kaos putihnya

Astaga orang tadi terluka. Atau yang lebih parah itu darah korban yang di bunuhnya. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk menari-nari di benaknya. Rasa ngantuk segera menerpanya ketika dia merebahkan tubuhn di kasur sesaat setelah berganti pakaian.

"HATAKE APA YANG LIHAT! "

Teriak guru guy saat pelajaran fisika, pelajaran yang membuat naruto cepat mengantuk

Tampaknya bagi naruto melihat daun-daun berguguran lebih menarik,guru guy hanya di tolehnya sesaat. Guru aneh dengan alis tebal dan potongan rambut batok itu sudah lama menyerah dengan kelakuan autis anak didiknya ini. Terserah lah asal hasil ulangan anak didiknya diatas SKM

Beberapa orang memasuki gerbang sekolah, manarik perhatian naruto. Mereka memakai jas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang aneh yang datang kesekolah termasuk banyak marid baru yang masuk di awal semester 2, prasaan dia saja atau memang ini sudah wajar disekolah kan baru 7 bulan di sekolah ini

Tok tok..

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu kelas,tiga orang masuk. Salah satu menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada guru guy. Guru guy mengerutkan alis saat membaca surat itu

"Anak-anak, Tampaknya pelajaran saya saat ini harus diakhiri lebih cepat"

Kelas segera menjadi gaduh

"Kelas seharusnya akan di isi oleh tua-tuan dan nona ini"

Guru guy mempersilahkan 2 orang laki-laki serta seorang perempuan. Guru guy pun segera undur diri dari kelas

Perkenalkan nama Saya Zabuza Momochi seorang bertubuh besar berambut jabrik hitam, mulut atau sebagian wajahnya tertutup, mulai memperkenalkan pria muda berkuncir bernama Kabuto dan Seorang perempuan bernama Haku

Kabuto dan Haku mulai membagikan kertas pada tiap murid

"Waduh ujian dadakan, gawat gue kagak tau kok mau ujian gue gak tau"

Terdengan guman para murid. Choji sedang menggaruk-garuk kepala, Shikamaru hanya menguap

Para murid yang telah mendapat lembar kertas memandang heran, tidak mengerti. sasukepun tampak menyengitkan dahi.

"HAH?"

Naruto juga sedikit kaget, itu bukan sebuah kertas ujian. Lebih mirip angket data pribadi,dan pertanyaan aneh seperti apa obsesi terdalam, pandangan tentang dunia,orang yang paling dibenci,sesuatu yang paling tak ingin orang lain tau. Dan beberapa gambar abstrak yang harus dideskripsikan

"Semua perhatikan"

Clek...!

zabuza menjentikkan tangannya, Haku mengeluarkan sebuah jam pasir yang kemudian di taruh di meja guru. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk

"Kalian harus mengisi kertas di meja itu dengan sebenar-benarnya"

"Sekarang mulai"

Samar-samar Naruto memdengar suara Kabuto. Hanya itulah yang dapat di ingat naruto ketika kepalanya terasa agak sakit dan binggung. Di depan kelas terlihat Haku membawa tumpukan kertas yang ternyata kertas angket yang harus dia isi tadi. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika tiga orang aneh itu menutup kunjungan mereka dan pergi keluar kelas

"Mereka tadi menghipnotis kita"

Shikamaru berkata ketika melihat naruto menampakkan wajah binggung

Sakura terlihat menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja antara kedua lenggan, Sasuke mulai memasang headset hpnya

"Sakura ini prosedur yang biasa di Swodwing ya?"

Maklum dia kan baru masuk. Sakura hanya menggeleng

Brengsek kenapa harus dia

Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang yang tak boleh Aku cintai

Ini kutukan

Aku merasa kotor

Aku sangat menjijikan,rendah

Kenapa kau tidak mengakhiri saja hidupkku

Agar aku tak bisa melihat dia

Sasuke mengeram, membenci takdirnya

Suara kamar Asrama sasuke diketuk

Sasuke segera menghapus air matanya, dia tidak mau menampakkan kelemahan seorang uchiha

Tok tok tok...

Suara kamar Asrama sasuke diketuk

Sasuke segera menghapus air matanya, dia tidak mau menampakkan kelemahan seorang uchiha pada orang lain

Saat dibuka yang terlihat sosok berambut merah

"Ada apa malam begini?"

"Ada masalah sedikit,kita harus cepat berangkat malam ini. Untuk besok biar Karin yang atur"

Sasuke kembali kedalam kamar mengaduk-aduk lemari mengambil jaket hitamnya dan sebuah rangsel. Tak lupa menulis secarik pesan untuk teman sekamarnya

Sasuke dan sasori berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong asrama. Di luar udara sangat dingin, sasuke sempat menyesal tidak memakai jaket yang lebih tebal. Sasori terus berjalan sasuke yang belum tau pasti mereka akan kemana memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, hanya mengikuti langkah kaki sasori. Mereka tiba di sebuah jalan tanah yang cukup lebar jaraknya lumayan jauh dari komplek akademi swordwing academy di situ terparkir sebuah mobil sport hitam

"Baguskan. Dapat dari kakakmu katanya biar aku gak kedinginan kalau ada misi malam"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis. hubungan antaranya kakaknya dengan sasori memang kurang lazim, mengingat mereka sama-sama laki-laki

"Informan kita baru saja mengirim informasi baru"

Sasori memulai percakapan mereka saat mobil melaju di jalan malam yang sepi

Hari ini seperti hari kemarin

"Bosan"

Hanya itu yang terlintas di benak remaja beranbut kuning

Tapi dia juga senang karena sabtu ini adalah hari terakhir di semester ...

TBC

^_^ dimohon reviewnya demi perbaikan fic pertama saya ini


	4. Chapter 4

POV Sasuke

Sasuke melihat jam di tangan kirinya hampir tenggah malam rupanya, sasori duduk disampingya terlihat pulas tidur menenggelamkan diri pada mantel musim dinginnya. Ya awal bulan desember di rusia ini sangat dingin, udara sebeku es. Mereka dalam sebuah kereta dari Moskow menuju Leningrad. Tak banyak orang di gerbong kereta malam ini, mungkin karena ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan terakhir menuju setasiun terakhir hari ini. Seorang pria duduk ujung gerbong sedang merokok sambil bersenandung kecil, tak jauh dari mereka ada seorang wanita setenggah baya sesekali mencuri pandang pada mereka, mungkin penasaran dengan orang asing seperti mereka

Perjalanan lebih dari 8 jam ini lumayan melelahkan bagi sasuke, jika saja hari ini tak ada badai salju mereka akan memakai pesawat yang pastinya lebih cepat, tapi barang yang akan mereka ambil begitu penting sehingga tak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menunggu redanya badai yang sulit di prediksi. sasuke menggambil ponsel di dalam mantelnya, mengecek pesan masuk. Cuma ada satu pesan masuk dari Itachi, dia mendengus kesal melihat akan berangkat menuju rusia sempat terjadi perdebatan sengit diantara mereka. Pesan itu berisi kurang lebih tentang permintaan maaf Itachi dan permintaan pengertian dari sasuke. Seperti kebiasaan mereka dari kecil setelah mereka bertengkar

Samar terdengar peluit panjang, laju kereta mulai melambat. Rupanya kereta telah memasuki stasiun/ Sasuke menggoyang badan Sasori untuk membangunkannya

Sasori bangun dengan sedikit kaget

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"emm..."

Sasuke bergumam sambil mengganguk

Sasori dengan wajah sedikit menggantuk segera merapatkan syal mamasang sarung tangan tebal, begitu juga Sasuke. Mereka tak mau beku kedinginan di luar, dari jendela kereta terlihat salju turun dengan lebat meski tak berbadai seperti di Moskow. Sasuke menggambil tas rangselnya, udara dingin yang menusuk jadi sambutan ketika mereka keluar dari kereta, stasiun tampak lenggang, jam besar di stasiun menunjuk pukul 00.42

"Sasuke aku mau mencari mobil sewaan dulu, sekalian tanya-tanya alamat tujuan kita nanti, kamu cari makanan ato apa kek dulu,aku lapar sekali. Nanti tunggu di pintu keluar stasiun"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban ya

Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah kedai tak begitu jauh dari stasiun, beberapa kepala menoleh saat sasuke masuk. Sasuke memesan 2 porsi minuman coklat panas untuk dibawa dalam perjalanan dan beberapa potong besar roti isi,sembari menunggu pesanan Sasuke meminta secangkir kopi pahit. Samar Sasuke mendengar para pengunjung menggerutu tentang pemerintah saat ini. Memang 20 tahun terakhir keadaan banyak negara kacau, banyak desas desus tentang revolusi besar-besaran. Hal karena pemerintahan aliansi yang terlalu kuat sehingga cenderung berkekuatan mutlak. Apa lagi dalam pemerintahan aliansi mereka seringkali dianggap korup dan tidak memihak pada kepentingan masyarakat, faktanya ini bukan cuma sebuah anggapan tapi realita

Aliansi adalah gabungan bebarapa negara besar yang bertujuan melakukan pertahanan dimasa perang dunia beberapa dekade lalu, tapi sekarang semua berubah.

"Silahkan tuan"

Seorang pelayan wanita berwajah ramah memberikan sekantong besar pesanan Sasuke

"Maaf tuan ini terlalu banyak"

"Tak apa, kembaliannya buatmu"

"Terimakasih tuan, kapan-kapan silahkan mampir lagi"

Pelayan itu melempar senyum ramahnya pada Sasuke yang kemudian di balasnya

Lebih dari setenggah jam menunggu di depan pintu keluar stasiun

"Hoi Sas, beres gue udah dapet"

Sasori berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian sebuah sedan crom bermodel agak lama

Parkir tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pria gemuk keluar dari mobil

"Bapak ini mau menyewakan mobilnya"

"Dia minta bayaran lebih,tapi tak apalah dari pada gak ada"

Sasuke hanya ber oh ria

"Sas kau aja yang nyetir, aku udah lapar"

Sembari merebut makanan yang di bawa Sasuke

"Kau yakin tau jalannya?"

Sasuke bertanya tak yakin pada Sasori

"Tenang semua sudah ada di memoriku"

Sasuke yakin saja dengan Sasori, selama ini Sasuke mengenal Sasori sebagai pribadi yang sangat cerdas, dan punya banyak bakat kemampuan di atas rata-rata

"Sas kau tau apa yang akan kita ambil"

Sasori mulai pembicaraan sambil makan dengan lahap

"belum, aku juga tidak tertarik untuk tau"

"oh,yah?"

"Itachi tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"tidak, aku juga tidak tertarik untuk bertanya pada dia"

"kau masih marah dengan kakakmu?"

Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan sasori

"asal kau tau saja yang akan kita ambil adalah sampel virus"

"bahaya juga kalau kau nanti sebarangan memeperlakukan barang yang akan kita ambil, tanpa tau itu virus"

"sampel virus?"

"buat apa?"

"orang dalam kita mengatakan pihak pusat otoritas mulai mengembangkan virus ini 3 tahun belakangan ini"

"bayangkan senjata yang begitu efisien, kecil, sulit dideteksi, mudah di gandakan,juga kemungkinan besar mematikan"

"kita semua tau otoritas punya banyak musuh, rezim mereka di tentang separuh masyarakat"

"bukannya tidak mungkin senjata seperti ini akan digunakan"

"emm..."

"Sas kenapa bicaramu dari dulu irit sekali?"

"gak apa-apa"

"wew ditanya gitu ko jawabannya gak apa-apa"

"Cuma malas bicara terlalu banyak"

Sasori memutuskan berhenti memprotes gaya bicara Sasuke dan mulai memberi pengarahan pada Sasuke agar menyetir dengan arah yang benar

POV Naruto

Sore hari semua siswa mengepack barang-mereka. Tak sabar rasanya Naruto ingin pulang

Terlihat beberapa kendaraan penjemput tenggah parkir dihalaman depan sekolah

"Shika kau gak pulang"

"emm.. gak"

Yang ditanya jawab dengan cueknya

"kenapa?"

"rumahku jauh, malas pulang. Bikin capek saja"

"hee..."

Naruto bengong

"gak rindu orang tuamu?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua"

Hati Naruto mencleos mendengar jawaban temannya ini. Selama ini memang Shikamaru tak pernah cerita tentang kehidupannya. Dia Cuma bicara seperlunya

"Bagaimana jika kau liburan di rumahku"

Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya

"emm..."

Shikamaru hanya berguaman

"ayo lah , mau ya?"

"Ayahku tak akan keberatan jika temankku menginap 2 minggu di rumah"

"please"

Kata Naruto dengan nada dan wajah mengiba, Naruto senang jika kali ini jika ada menemaninya di rumah. Ayahnya lebih sering bekerja keluar

"Baiklah"

Mau tak mau Shikamaru iba dengan permintaan tulus Naruto. Lagi pula meski Naruto berisik tingkah polah Naruto "menarik" buatnya

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi"

"Gak ngepack barang!"

Kata Naruto kepada sahabatnya dengan semangat

Tak lama mereka telah menuruni tangga asrama menuju halaman depan, naruto membawa sebuah rangsel dan sebuah koper besar, yang di tebak shikamaru berisi si Teddy Bear. Shikamaru sendiri hanya membawa sebuah rangsel yang di bawa di sebelah bahunya

"ah mana si yang jemput udah jam 4,30"

Hari memang telah mulai senja. Lagit berwarnya kuning. Padahal seharusnya penjemput naruto sudah datang dari tadi

"lama banget"

"jangan-jangan lupa"

Omel naruto sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya

"emm"

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari shikamaru mendengar temannya mengomel

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi memasuki gerbang academy. Dan dengan luar biasa berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Dan tentu saja meninggalkan efek debu yang berterbangan yang memaksa mereka memicingkan mata

"Beuh sapa ni orang,nyetir ugal-ugalan, ntar kalo ada yang ketabrak gimana"

Tampaknya naruto tak mengenal kata capek dalam mengomel

Pintu mobil terbuka, seorang wanita berambut pendek berpakaian casual resmi memakai kacamata hitam keluar dari mobil

"Hai naruto ayahmu meminta aku menjemputmu"

Kata wanita itu seraya melepaskan kacamatanya. Naruto mengenalinya sebagai Anko, salah satu bawahan ayahnya atau lebih tapat di sebut tangan kanan ayahnya

"Kak Anko!"

"Kapan kakak pulang dari jerman?"

"Baru seminggu lalu"

"Kenapa gak kasih tau, uh!"

"hehehe...kan buat kejutan"

"wah selama dua tahun tinggimu tambah lumayan banyak ya"

"ku pikir dulu kau akan jadi cebol terus seperti nanas"

Anko mengusap kepala naruto dengan tersenyum, sementara sang empunya kepala mengembungkan pipinya sebagai nada protes.

"Kak Anko ni kenalin temanku Shikamaru temanku dia akan liburan di rumahkku"

Dengan semangat dia memperkenalkan shikamaru

Naruto membaca sedikit raut muka kaget begitu anko menatap shikamaru

"Ada apa kak?"

Untuk sesaat Anko tertegun. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"KAK!"

Teriak naruto dalam usaha menyadarkan Anko, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan menyambut jabat tangan perkenalan shikamaru

"Nara Shikamaru, senang berkenalan dengan anda"

Memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ini benar- benar aneh mengingat selama ini shikamaru sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya apa lagi sekedar soal ramah tamah, cenderung pasang wajah datar

"Anko"

Jawab anko seadanya dengan wajah semi bingung dan bengong

"Ayo cepat kita pulang"

Rengek naruto sembari menarik tangan anko menuju pintu mobil.

Selama perjalanan pulang naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh mulai dari cerita tentang peraturan sekolah yang terlalu banyak menyebalkan dan merepotkan sampai cerita tentang teman-teman perempuan yang terobsesi dengan orang aneh bernama sasuke pada Anko

"Kak jerman asik gak?"

"tempat wisata disana bagus yang mana"

"dapat banyak teman lelaki gak?"

"ada yang kira-kira bisa jadi calon suami kakak gak"

"hei naruto aku kesana kan bukan untuk berwisata"

"kata papa kakak dikirim kepolisian untuk jadi salah satu anggota GPA"

"Wah keren jadi kakak sekarang menanggani kasus antar negara dan sering pergi ke seluruh penjuru dunia"

"Naru juga pengen nanti"

Berkata dengan semangat berkobar-kobar

Sementara shikamaru hanya diam menatap jendela yang manampakkan pegununggan dan hutan pinus. Yap jalan yang mereka lewati selama kurang lebih 3 jam adalah daerah pegununggan, swordwing academy memang terletak agak terisolasi jauh dari pusat kota manapun

Setelah melewati perjalanan berjam-jam yang melelahkan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan gerbang kayu yang besar keluarga Hatake

Begitu berbang terbuka tampak sebuah rumah besar, dengan desain minimalis yang di dominasi warna putih abu-abu dengan jendela kaca-kaca besar di bagian lantai atas depan dan samping. Tidak terlihat terlalu mewah tapi terkesan sederhana

"AKU PULANG!"

Teriak naruto begitu keluar dari mobil dan masuk gerbang rumah dengan riang gembira, mirip sekali dengan anak TK yang baru pulang sekolah

"Nona Anko"

Shikamaru mulai membuka percakapan ketika naruto telah cukup jauh dari mereka berdua yang masih dalam mobil

"saya minta anda merahasiakan tentang saya dan keberadaan saya disini"

"dan saya harap anda bersedia membantu saya disini jika saya meminta anda"

"Baiklah"

Jawab anko singkat

"Saya tidak akan memberitahu jika dirasa tidak perlu"

"Untuk saat ini kasus belum jadi kasus level S"

"Jadi anda tidak perlu mengurusi ini"

"Anggaplah saya wajarnya teman Naruto"

"baik"

Jawab anko seraya menggangguk

Begitu selesai memarkir mobil di halaman rumah yang luas merekapun menyusul naruto kedalam rumah.

"Shika kau bisa pakai kamar lantai atas samping kiri yang sebelah pintunya ada pot"

"Hehehe..disampingnya adalah kamarku"

"emmm...ya"

Tanggap cowok yang irit bicara ini

"Kak Anko mana?"

"sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur"

"Naru akrab sekali kau dengan dia"

"hu'um, kak anko sering diminta papa menemani dan menjagaku"

"sudah sepeti keluarga sendiri"

"papamu dari tadi tidak kelihatan?"

"Tadi ada sms dari papa mungkin paling cepat papa lusa baru bisa pulang"

Sekarang shikamaru menggerti betapa kesepiannya naruto

Selesai makan malam Anko berpamitan pulang.

Pukul 7.15 pagi

"shik ayo ikut gue belanja"

"persediaan bahan makanan uda hampir habis"

Mereka pergi ke supermarket yang berjarak kurang lebih 10 km dengan mobil

"hai lama gak ketemu kemana aja lo"

Seorang yang bernama konohamaru menyapa naruto begitu mereka memasuki supermarket.

"Aku masuk sekolah asrama"

"wah enak gak"

"coba saja sendiri, taun depan kau kan SMA"

"okeh okeh gue pertimbangkan"

"eh udah dulu ni mami gue suruh gue cepet pulang"

Naruto mengambil sebuah troli,dan memulai mengambil berbagai bahan makanan

"banyak banget, mau kasih makan anak gajah?"

"kayak gak tau makanku banyak aja lu"

Saat naruto memilih daging tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muda memeluknya dari belakang, dan memulai mencium leher naruto.

Shikamaru hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan alis sebelah terangkat

Buk!

Naruto menyikut perut sang maniak dengan keras, membuatnya jatuh terduduk memegang perut sambil meringis

"HAI SAI SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Naruto berteriak dengan nada marah

"hai naruto kau tetap bersikap sangat kasar padaku,tidak bisakan lembut padaku sedikit saja"

Sai bicara seraya bangun, raut mukanya masih menunjukkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat

"JAGA SIKAPMU DULU SEBELUM KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU"

"Ah iya,iya"

"Andai kau mau menerimaku naruto"

"Akan ku buat kau bahagia"

"Kau sinting sai"

"aku bukan homo sepertimu"

"sial!"

Shikamaru masih terdiam ditempatnya melihat adegan ini.

"shik ayo pergi"

"jangan hiraukan orang aneh itu"

Segera mereka berdua meninggalkan sai begitu saja

"Hei aku lupa"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu naruto, tak lama lagi!"

Kata sai ketika jarak mereka kira-kira 7 meter, naruto mendengar ini tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dengan tergesa-gesa naruto segera menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka,mobil mereka sempat tak sengaja menabrak tong sampah saat keluar areal parkir

"Tadi siapa?"

"Sai, dulu dia temanku saat SMP"

"Kalian akrab ya"

Kata shikamaru setenggah menyindir

"ya dulu kami akrab, dia salah satu teman baikku"

"kemudia mulai smp kelas 2 sikap dia jadi berubah"

"mungkin karena kondisi keluarganya, dia jadi aneh seperti itu"

"kedua orang tuanya bercerai, sekarang ibunya entah kemana, ayahnya menikah lagi. Ibu barunya sering memukuli dia saat ayahnya pergi,ayahnya tak percaya ketika dia menceritakan kelakuam ibu tirinya"

"ibu tirinya cerita bahwa luka-luka sai hasil kenalannya sendiri, berkelahi dengan teman-teman berandalannya, dan meyakinkan ayah sai kalo sai sengaja mengarang ceritanya hanya karena tak suka punya ibu tiri"

Terdengar nada sedih dalam ucapan naruto, sambil menyetir tatapannya kosong,sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan diam,shikamaru tak enak merasakan burat kesedihan di mata naruto.

Kakashi datang di tenggah acara sarapan pagi mereka membawa setumpuk dokumen yang mereka kira sebagai berbagai catatan dan laporan kasus atau sejenisnya lah, dia juga menyambut hangat keberadaan shikamaru.

"shik nanti malam kita jalan-jalan yuk"

"malam ini pembukaan pekan festival musim dingin"

Ajak naruto dengan semangat saat mencuci piring makan bekas sarapan

"tentu"

Kita juga ajak si pinku

"pinku?"

Shikamaru pasang muka penuh tanda tanya

TBC

Gomen baru bisa update

Hup ni chapter 4 yang uda di edit, akan terus dilakukan cek. Coz ryu mang suka ngelamun sambil nulis

Thanx banyak buat yg sudah review dan kasih masukan, juga ma adik sepupu ryu yg bantu benerin typingan ryu yang suka berantakan parah


	5. Chapter 5

Jalan-jalan malam hari di kota ramai dengan lampu-lampu festival. Uap-uap terlihat mengepul dari kedai dan mulut para pejalan kaki di trotoar menunjukkan betapa dinginya malam itu.

Naruto bersama Shikamaru berkeliling kota dengan sebuah sekuter pink, menikmati suasana malam dengan melihat banyak pesta dijalanan dan kembang api yang banyak terlihat di langit malam itu. Sesekali mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai, menikmati Udon, Gyoza panas dan banyak makanan hangat lain.

Pukul 12.15

"Shika waktu kecil saat perayaan festival musim dingin papa mengajakku ke taman di belakang balai kota, disana ada sebuah kolam. Jika kita melepaskan ikan disana maka harapan kita akan terkabul sebelum musim dingin berikutnya datang"

"oh, kamu percaya?"

"yup,tentu"

Muka naruto tersenyum mereka mencari toko ikan yang masih buka malam itu yang menghabiskan waktu tidak lama, mengingat naruto sudah kenal kota ini, dan sepertinya dia juga kenal dengan pemilik toko memang dia sering melakukannya di tiap festival musim dingin, naruto memutuskan membeli 4 ekor ikan, menurutnya klo hanya satu ikanya akan kesepian, klo dua ntar klo satunya mati ikan akan kesepian,jadi untuk jaga-jaga dia membeli dalam jumlah yang cukup

"aku berharap mereka tidak pernah kesepian"

Sembari memandang ikan dalam plastik di tangannya

Dia juga membeli sekantong makanan ikan

Taman yang mereka tuju adalah sebuah taman sepi, beberapa lampu taman mati hanya 2 lampu yang hidup di sekitar jalan taman itu tak terlalu terawat meski tepat di belakang balai kota yang megah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pesta dari dalama balai kota. Yaeh walikota mengadakan pesta untuk kalangan atas di kota ini

Naruto jongkok di pinggir kolam yang berdiameter sekitar 7 meter di tenggah kolam ada air mancur kecil,ia melepaskan Ikan-ikan dalam kantong plastik,kemudian mengambil sekatong makanan ikan yang dia banyak ikan lain dalam kolam muncul begitu naruto melemparkan makanan-makanan ikan tadi dalam kolam. Mungkin itu adalah ikan-ikan yang naruto lepaskan sebelumnya

Terlihat naruto terdiam memejamkan matanya. Shikamaru ikut berjongkok di sebelah naruto, berdoa agar harapan naruto bisa terwujud. Shikamaru sendiri tidak punya suatu harapan untuk saat ini

"bruk"

Terdengar suara suatu terjatuh ke tanah, dengan sigap mereka mencari sumber suara. Suara itu dari sekitar bangku di liat sesosok tubut sedang terbaring di tanah, seorang pria muda memakai tuxedo

Betapa terkejutnya shikamaru ketika melihat kilatan cahaya di samping pria muda itu, sebuah pisau dengan bercak darah. Dengan sigap dia mengecek pergelangan pemuda itu, benar baru saja memotong pergelangan berusaha menekan luka di pergelangan sang pemuda agar darah tak cepat memancar keluar

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, cepat bantu aku!"

Terlihat sosok naruto membatu, raut mukanya terkejut

"Sai"

Terdengar suara lirih dengan nada takut dan ragu keluar dari mulut naruto

"Naruto cepat!"

Dengan wajah masih binggung naruto membantu Shikamaru menegakkan badan masih menekan luka di pergelangan tangan Sai dan mengangkat tangannya keatas, agar lebih tinggi dari jantung

"Cepat telfon nomor darurat atau UGD terdekat!"

Triak shikamaru pada naruto, naruto mengambil phonecell dalam sakunya, terlihat tanganya gemetar saat menekan tombol di phonecellnya, begitu tersambung naruto masih terlihat kebinggungan untuk naruto masih shock dengan keadaan yang dia lihat.

"Naru pengang tangan Sai seperti ini, tahan jangan sampe berubah posisi. Aku saja yang bicara di telfon"

Dengan segera shikamaru mengambil paramedis cepet datang karena mereka ada di pusat mereka berada di UDG

Naruto dia menundukkan mukanya, tangannya dan bajunya masih penuh darah Sai,tangannya mengepal dan terlihat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya mengusap punggung sedang menangani Sai di dalam

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Naruto, tpi sebenarnya juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan karena darah sai yang keluar cukup banyak. Naruto mulai menangis terisak-isak

"apakah kalian keluarga?"

Seorang perawat keluar bertanya kepada mereka

"bukan,saya temannya, Bagaimana keadaan sai?apa dia baik baik saja?"

Ada nada bergetar pada suara naruto

"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya, keadaan pasien masih terus di observasi kerena bisa jadi keadaannya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu"

si perawat menyerahkan jas sai

"tolong segera hubungi keluarga pasien,ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami bicarakan"

Si perawat meninggalkan mereka berdua

"aku tidak punya nomor keluarga sai yang bisa di hubungi,tapi aku tau rumah mereka"

Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit panik,tapi sudah lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya

"coba kamu cari di dalam kantong jasnya barangkali ada phonecell atau kartu identitas lain siapa tau ada nomor yang bisa di hubungi,klo memang gak ketemu kita baru kerumah keluarga sai"

Saat mencari-cari di katung jas tuxedo, secarik kertas terjatuh,Naruto segera mengambilnya di dalamnya tertulis sebuah puisi

_Serpihan Jiwa_

_Tiap kata adalah jiwa_

_Tiap kalimat adalah cerita_

_Sering kali kata-kata dalam setiap bait menghilang_

_Mungkin kata-kata itu tertinggal di bawah bantalku ketika aku menangis_

_Mungkin tertinggal dilemari saat aku kecil_

_Mungkin dibawa orang yang datang dan pergi dalam hidupku_

_Serpihan jiwa, aku kehilangan mereka_

_Aku mulai mengumpulkan serpihan itu_

_Ku coba merangkainya kembali_

_Berharap jadi mozaik yang indah_

_Tapi tanganku terlalu terluka ketika coba ku ambil serpihan itu_

_Serpihan hati_

_Ketika ku Kira akan ada orang yang membalut luka tanganku tak ada yang datang_

_Mungkin mereka tak tau aku terluka_

_Atau tidak peduli dan mencibirku_

_Mencibir orang totol yang terluka atas ketidakmampuanya sendiri_

_Aku juga orang yang munafik_

_Dalam hati kecilku aku ingin seorang tau aku terluka dan membalut lukaku_

_Tetapi aku sering menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di balik punggungku_

_Entah apa sebenarnya yang k__upikirkan_

"Ini semua salahku juga, kalau aku tidak bersikap buruk padanya Sai gak akan sampai melakukan ini"

Naruto kembali menangis terisak lebih keras ketika selesai membaca isi kertas itu

"Jika terjadi hal buruk pada sai aku gak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri"

Dokter keluar ruangan

"pasien telah sadar,dia meminta seorang yang bernama naruto untuk di izinkan menemuinya"

"saya dok"

Naruto berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan menghapus air matanya

"saya minta anda bersikap tenang, buat pasien nyaman karena pasien belum benar-benar stabil"

Naruto mengangguk

Sulit bagi naruto untuk tenang ketika melihat sosok sai dia terbaring lemas dengan tangan kanannya yang di infus serta tangan kirinya dibalut perban

Naruto kembali menangis di dekat ranjang sai

"Naru janji setelah ini akan bersikap baik pada boleh melakukan apapun pada Naru"

Naruto melungkupkan wajahnya di dekat bahu sai

"Tapi sai harus janji jangan melakukan hal ini lagi, jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari Naru,Sai harus janji"

"Iya Sai janji, udah jangan nangis aku sudah tidak apa-apa kan sekarang"

Sai mengusap kepala naruto, sambil tersenyum simpul

"Anak bodoh"

2 jam kemudian keluarga sai datang

Ibu tiri sai mengomel tentang masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan Sai. Mendengar ini lantas Naruto naik pitam

Naruto sempat marah dan memaki maki ibu tiri sai,dia juga tidak peduli ada Ayah sai Danzo dan Kakashi yang juga ikut datang kerumah sakit karena anak laki –laki semat wayangnya tidak pulang semalaman

Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kepada ayah sai apa yang selama ini dialami Sai

"Apa benar yang semua yang di katakan anak ini? "

Tanya Danzo pada istrinya yang di jawab sang istri dengan angkuhnya

"Tentu saja bohong, Sai mengarang cerita bohong dengan anak ini seperti kebohongan yang sering dia lakukan kepada kita sebelumnya"

"Tante yang bohong,berhenti menyakiti sai. Sudah cukup sampai disini saja"

Kakashi mendekap tubuh anaknya yang sudah mengepalkan tinju tampak akan menerjang ibu tiri sai. Kakashi berbicara pelan di telingga naruto

"Tenang naru, nanti papa yang keadaan tidak bertambah buruk untuk sai"

Sudah 6 hari sejak kejadian itu, dan sekarang Sai tinggal dirumah rumah naruto?

Yah ini adalah rekomendasi psikiater agar sai berada di tempat yang dia suka,agar dia tidak merasa tertekan dan melakukan tindakan yang tidak diinginkan lagi. Paling tidak untuk beberapa waktu ini

Sekarang tidak ada yang berani menolak kemauan Sai termasuk orangtuanya, ibu tirinya dipaksa diam oleh ayah Sai yang rupanya mulai mengerti kelakuan istrinya

Meskipun rumahnya sekarang kacau dengan adanya sai yang kadang berulah aneh.

Tapi toh segi positifnya makan malam mereka jd lebih ramai

Sasuke pov

Sasori dan Sasuke berdiri disebuah teras rumah besar suram dengan pintu kayu kali sasuke mengetuk sendiri sibuk mengerakkan kaki dan tangan di dalam mantelnya berusaha tetap hangat di udara yang membeku

Tok Tok tok!

Baru pada ketukan keempat pintu itu terbuka, mereka disambut seorang pria rusia berahang keras, berwajah waspada

"selamat malam,anda ivan misca?"

"ya ada urusan apa"

"kami kesini untuk mengambil paket yang dititipkan kepada anda"

"mana suranya"

Sasori mengambil sepucuk surat yang di gunakan untuk menukar barang ini,agar tidak sembarang orang bisa mengambilnya

"ok. kalian bisa mengambilnya"

Orang rusia itu kembali masuk dalam rumah mengambil kotak box ukuran sedang. Tak banyak bicara ia menyerahkannya kepada sasuke dan sasori. Kemudian menutup pintu begitu saja

"hah gitu doang?"

Ujar sasori

"gak ramah masuk kek ,ngopi-ngopi dulu ato ngajak makan. Kagak tau diluar kita hampir beku ini"

"ayo kita lekas kembali sasori"

"lo juga sas, gak beda jauh ma dia.!#$%^&*()..."

Omel sasori

Badai belum sepenuhnya berhenti ketika sasori dan sasuke dalam perjalanan dalam mobil menuju stasiun kereta di leningrad terasa lebih lama ditenggah terpaan badai

"Sas apa perang yang akan kita jalani nanti akan sangat buruk?"

"mungkin"

"Sas dulu gue kayak apa? "

"Rahasia"

"pelit lo sas"

"gak semua harus gue bilang, yang jelas kita disini lg untuk melaksanakan misi kita. Misi yang belum selesai kita lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya"

Jawab sasuke datar

"heran gue sas kenapa juga gue percaya pada kalian tentang ramalan-ramalan itu dan crita tentang kehidupan gue dulu yang berhubungan dengan kalian,sulit dipercaya"

Sasori mendengus kesal

"tapi kamu mau melakukannya bukan, karena kamu memang pernah jadi bagian dari ini"

"lalu kenapa lo ingat trus gue gak ingat"

"Gue kan juga pengen tau"

Kali ini aneh sekali sasuke tersenyum,senyum yang aneh kata sansori seakan itu senyum ironi

"jika kamu jadi aku kamu akan mengerti lebih menyenangkan untuk tidak tau masa lalu kita,karena banyak hal menyakitkan yang dulu terjadi,bahkan hal yang dulu sangat kita cintai jadi sangat menyakitkan sekarang"

"kok bisa hal yang lo cintai jd menyakitkan buat lo sekarang?"

"karena gue gak bisa kembali kemasa gue sangat rindu dan inggin. Yang ada tinggal rasa kesepian kehilangan yang menyakitkan"

Sasori mengangguk-angguk tanda paham

"tapi sas gue tetep pengen tau gue dulu kayak apa"

"muka gue sama gak?ganteng dulu atau sekarang?"

"lo dulu gak ganteng"

"hah gue dulu jelek?"

"gak jelek juga"

"jadi apa. Gak jelek gak ganteng"

"dulu kamu bukan laki-laki"

(-_-")

"WARIA!"

"ngacok!bukanlah"

"apaan c sas geje banget lo"

"dulu lo cewek"

"heh?oh ya?"

" gue dari dulu tuh maklum kalau lu cerewet kayak cewek kebanyakan"

"ah bisa aja lo sas,ngarang ya"

Sasori sambil mencubit paha sasuke

"nah lho genjennya juga masih"

"yah udah sas gue diem. Lo nyetir yang bener sono"

Sasori kembali menddengus kesal

Tiba-tiba sasuke bicara sendiri

"Dia dulu adalah gelombang yang menjelajah semesta,terkadang ia lahir di bumi menjalani hidup sebagai dewasa dia lupa siapa dirinya,suatu waktu dia teringat masa lalunya kemudian mendapati dirinya tenggah terdampar di tempat yang begitu kesepian"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto berjalan pada sebuah lorong batu, lorong itu begitu panjang. Pada ujung lorong terdapat aula yang begitu besar terlihat seorang pria tua membawa sebuah cawan perak usang, dengan isyarat pria tua td menyuruh naruto untuk mendekat ntah dengan hipnotis apa naruto menuruti pria tua tadi ketika disuruh meminum cairan pada cawan perak tersebut

Tiba-tiba rasa panas menjalan mulai dari punggungnya, rasanya sungguh sakit rasa panas bagaikan terbakar tersebut menjalalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah rasa panas pada punggungnya

"hah hah..."

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas tersengal sengal dan keringat bercucuran, punggungnya masih terasa sakit meski dia sudah terbangun

Pelan ia bangun dari tempat tidur melihat pada cermin punggungnya, tanda atau yang lebih bisa di bilang sebagi tato diagram dengan huruf atau simbol simbol yang naruto pun tidak bisa mengerti yang dia telah punya dari kecil itu berubah menjadi merah dan kulit di sekitar nya menjadi memerah seperti terbakar

"Kenapa ini"

Naruto tidak tau apa apa soal tanda ini, dia hanya di peringatkan oleh ayahnya untuk tidak memperlihatkan ini pada orang lain

Jam menunjukkan masih pukul dua dini hari dia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali karena punggungnya bgtu perih ketika terkena baju dia memutuskan untuk tidur top less dengan posisis tengkurap

...

Naruto sedikit mendesah dalam tdrnya rasa geli terasa di bagian tubuh bawahnya, begitu dia membuka mata terlihat wajah pucat sai dengan senyum khasnya

"Aaaaarrght...!"

Secara reflek naruto menghindar, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang top less, hanya dengan boxer

"Sai apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!"

"aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang kau lihat pada hari ini naruto"

"what...!"

"dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi!"

Wajah naruto bersemu merah,mengingat sai sudah mengeexploitasi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan seenaknya

"aku hanya jd sedikit bergairah melihat tubuhmu itu"

Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah ngeri

"aku juga baru tau kalau kamu menyukai tato"

Wajah naruto yang merah berganti menjadi pucat begitu mendengar ucapan sai

"sai jangan pernah bilang hal ini pada orang lain"

Dengan wajah melas naruto memohon pada sai  
"Dengan satu syarat"

"apa?"

Naruto mulai ngeri dengan permaintaan sai, karena dia tau pikiran orang orang macam sai

"kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku"

"ok permintaan apa"

"nanti, kalau aku sudah ingin aku akan katakan padamu"

Dengan wajah yang penuh senyum sai melangkah ke arah pintu kamar naruto

"hari ini aku yang masak, cepatlah ke bawah sarapan hangat segera tersedia"

Naruto masih bengong

Sehabis mencuci muka dan sikat gigi dengan perlahan naruto menurunin anak tangga menuju ruang makan disana terlihat shikamaru mengobrol santai dengan Kakashi

"hai sayang sudah bangun, biasanya papa tidak pernah sebagi ini melihatmu bangun di hari libur"

"ya pa, seorang telah membangunkanku dengan cara melakukan pelecehan seksual"

Huh

Kakashi hanya mendengus sambil menatap sai, dia sudah sering kali mendapat cerita kalau sai suka mengrepek grepek naruto, tapi ntah kenapa dia tampaknya tidak melakukan suatu dengan ini, "benar benar ayah yang melindungi"

"sai lain kali bangunkan naruto dengan cara yang biasa saja"

"siap om!"

Kata sai dengan senyuman poker face

"papa senang, terasa memeiliki tiga orang anak lelaki. Rumah kita tidak pernah seramai ini kan sayang"

"iya pa, klo ada kak Anko pasti lebih ramai"

"oh iya lusa kalian sudah harus kembali ke akademi kan, aku meminta anko untuk mengantar kalian kembali"

"kenapa yang mengantar kamu bukan papa"

"kamu tau kasus pencurian tempo hari di musium, pihak kepolisian blum menemukan bukti penting"

"pencurian yang mereka lakukan cukup rapi, mangkanya papa khusus diminta menyelidiki kasus ini, sepertiga orang di kepolisian sudah menyerah menangani kasus ini"

...

Dua hari kemudian

"Oi Sai cepat kita segera berangkat"

Triak Shikamaru dari lantai bawah yang sedang memanggil sai yang berada di kamarnya lantai atas

"Iya ini sudah siap"

Naruto dengan muka sebal berada di kursi penumpang depan mobil, Naruto kesal sajak tau Sai akan masuk Swordwing akademi. Menurut diskusi Ayah sai dengan Psikiater dan Rekomendasi kakashi di putuskan jika yang terbaik adalah memasukkan sai ke sekolah asramanya, jauh dari ibu tirinya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan, kesannya sai seperti dibuang tapi toh Sai menyukai hal ini karena dia bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan naruto.

"ok siap berangkat"

Kata angko ketika shika dan sai telah mengisi bangku belakang mobil

"Baka!"

Itu yang keluar dari mulut naruto, sejak dari kemarin dia suka mengumpat kesal ketika beberapa kurir membawa barang barang Sai ke rumahnya, barang barang sai yang akan di bawa Sai ke akademi.

Perjalanan mereka cukup sunyi, shikamaru terlihat tertidur, sai melamun sambil melihat luar melalui kaca mobil dan naruto sibuk bermain game di PSPnya.

Dengan malas mereka bertiga mengambil tas dan koper-koper dalam bagasi sementara itu Anko memberi surat dan berkas kepindahan pada Sai,Kakashi di mintai bantuan oleh ayah Sai mengurusi keperluan pindahan Sai

"sepertinya aku harus menemui pengurus asrama untuk mengurusi kamar asramaku. Aku nitip barang-barangku dulu pada kalian ya"

Kata Sai setelah sejenak membaca surat dari dan berkas dari Anko.

"ok kamar kami no 361"

Kata shikamaru singkat

"Kenapa gak kau bawa sekalian"

Naruto bicara ketus, tapi sepertinya tidak di dengar sai karena dia udah pergi ke pengurus asrama

"Aah capek sekali"

Sambil naruto menjatuhkan diri di kasur yang empuk setelah membawa barang barangnya dan sebagian punya sai naik kelantai 3 asrama. Shikamaru segera membuka gorden-gorden kamar membiarkan cahaya kekuningan matahari sore menerobos jendela kamar kamar mereka terdengar kesibukan penghuni asrama lain yang juga baru kembali dari libur mereka

Klek!

Suara pintu terbuka

Bruk...!

Seorang ikut menjatuhkan diri di ranjang naruto dan memeluk naruto dengan erat

"Arrght apa yag kau lakukan sai!"

"aku mau mengambil barang-barangku"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, dengan tdr di ranjangku dan memelukku"

Naruto segera menggeliat dan menendang sai

"Aw naruto sakit"

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, dia mulai terbiasa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"tuh barang lo dan cepet pergi dari kamar gue"

"Iya iya"

Dengan malas sai mengangkat dua koper dan memabawa sebuah rangsel di bahunya

"oiya sai kamar lo dimana?"

Tanya shikamaru

"421, sekamar dengan seorang bernama Uchiha sasuke,apa kalian mengenal dia?pengurus asrama bilang teman sekamarnya dulu meminta pindah karena teman sekamarnya itu jarang mau bicara padanya, kecuali untuk mengancamnya agar tidak menyentuh ato membuka lemari dan barang-barangnya"

"Apa! Kau sekamar dengan si brengsek uchiha itu"

"ah tampaknya akan semakin menarik"

Ucap shikamaru dalam hati

...

Sai tengah merapikan barang-barangnya, setelah selesai memasukan dan merapikan baju dalam lemari dia melihat jam diding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Teman sekamarnya belum juga datang. Kemudia dia memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya pada kasur yang empuk, dia hampir ketiduran ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Begitu melihat teman sekamarnya betapa terkejutnya dia, begitu juga Sasuke

"KAU?!"

"hahahaha "

Sai tertawa lantang

"rupanya nasib begitu menarik, kita dipertemukan kembali Jendral"

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening tampak berpikir keras, meski dia juga sempat terkejut.

"Ups sulit mengingat diriku atau benar-benar kau tidak kenal aku "

Sasuke mengungingkan senyum sinisnya

"tentu aku masih ingat hanya sulit mengenalimu dengan kau sebagai lelaki sekarang"

TBC

Lanjutan ficnya masih pendek. Lama juga gak update gomen bagi yang uda lama nunggu updatetannya author lama tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan hahaha...

Plz review butuh banyak masukan


End file.
